Fuel injection systems are widely used on internal combustion engines, including spark ignition engines and compression ignition (diesel) engines for automobiles, trucks, marine and stationary engines. One such fuel injection system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,421. A common rail fuel system utilizes a fuel accumulator (rail) that is maintained at a high pressure (typically 1,600-2,000 bar) by one or more high-pressure fuel pumps. The fuel injectors associated with cylinders of the engine receive fuel from the fuel rail, with the delivery of the fuel being controlled by a solenoid valve disposed between the fuel rail and the injection nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,851 describes a fuel injection system commonly used on the large displacement, turbocharged, medium speed diesel engines of railroad locomotives provided by the present assignee. Such engines include a plurality of unitized power assemblies each containing a cylinder, a cylinder head, cam-driven intake and exhaust valves, and a fuel injection system including a fuel pump, a fuel injection control solenoid and a fuel injection nozzle. Each fuel pump is driven by a fuel lobe located on the respective camshaft of the engine.